We All Love You Lina
by Yumekage
Summary: I’ve seen so many stories which had different characters paired up with Lina so I decided to write something about it!


**We All Love You Lina**

I've seen so many stories which had different characters paired up with Lina so I decided to write something about it! Hehe! Enjoy!

Besides I need something light to write instead of my 'Hell's Breaking Point'.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. You happy now?

Zel: Very indeed.

* * *

"Ughhh, is it morning already…?" Lina Inverse mumbled groggily as she tried to get back to sleep. But when she felt the mattress starting to move, she slowly opened her eyes.

Hovering above her was Sylphiel, looking at her with a shy look.

"S-Sylphie!? Wh-what are you doing here!?" Lina screamed as she tried to move away from her but amazingly the shrine maiden managed to pin her down.

"Lina-san. Please help me. I've been having this feeling ever since I saw you," Sylphiel spoke softly with a hint of seduction, never moving an inch from the sorceress.

_WHAT FEELING!?!?!?_

"W-what are you talking about!? W-whaat about Gourry…!?" Lina suggested in a frightened voice as she struggled to free herself hoping that Sylphiel would leave her alone.

"Gourry-sama was nothing more than a mere crush. But my feelings for you-" Lina could feel her goose bumps waiting to make it's appearance as she gulped in fear, "- I know that it is true love," Lina laugh incoherently at Sylphiel's statement as cold sweat started to break out. She can already feel her goose bumps covering her body.

Her fear went into overdrive when the shrine maiden started to move her face closer while puckering up her lips, "Don't you love me?"

_Love!? …..with another girl…..!?!?!_

Luckily for Lina, her reflex had kicked in as she pushed Sylphiel with her free legs, making her fall off the mattress. Lina clutched her beating heart while breathing hard as she slowly moved towards the exit.

_G-got to get out of here!!!_

As she arrived at her room's door, she heard movements from behind her and saw Sylphiel walking slowly towards her while calling out to her in a seductive manner.

"G-Get away from ME!!! Fireball!!" she threw the spell at the shrine maiden before scrambling out of the room, slamming the door shut. Her room exploded but she didn't care as the only thought in her mind right now was running away, FAR away from Sylphiel.

_T__his is not what I need to start the day…._

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell is going on with Sylphiel?!" she yelled to herself as she ran frantically down the stairs but she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Luckily for her, she had fall on someone, breaking her fall.

"Geez, sorry about that!" she quickly apologized as she got back on her feet.

"Iteeee! Ah, Lina-san?" a feminine voice spoke, making Lina's heart skipped a beat.

_L-Lina-san….? The only females who called me that is…..Sylphiel and…_

"Amelia!" Lina cried out, delighted to see her instead of the…other female…

"Lina-san, great timing! I want you to practice with me!" the princess said enthusiastically.

Lina quirked an eyebrow, "If it's those justice speech/entrance practice than count me out!" she quickly said while helping Amelia stand up.

"No, not that! I want you help me in my new 'Love exercise'!"

"L-Love exercise…?" Lina repeated the words with a frown.

_Oh man! What type of new justice exercise did she come up?_

"That's right! This exercise needs two people to do it!" she explained already feeling all fired up.

"Explain and if I don't like it, I won't do it," Lina simply said impatiently, folding her arms against her chest.

"Well, it's like making out," Amelia told her with a smile while Lina just gawked at disbelief, unconsciously moving away from the princess.

"Making out with you!?!?" Lina yelled, as the feeling when she was confronted with Sylphiel came rushing back to her.

"Eh? You won't do it?" Amelia asked in a bewilded expression.

"Of course not!!! Go and find Zel to do it with you!!!" Amelia expression changed into sadness at the sorceress' words.

"But I only want you, Lina-san…." The princess softly said as she gazes at the sorceress longingly.

Lina's brain must have not been functioning properly as she stood there with an utterly shocked expression, while obvious at the danger in front of her.

_Run Lina! RUN!!!!_

"Run it is!" And the sorceress sped off, exiting the inn.

_

* * *

__This must be a nightmare!_ Lina thought to herself as she sprinted aimlessly. _I gotta find someone who is still sane before I go crazy! Zel! _ Lina thought to herself as she sprinted aimlessly. 

But before she could search for him, Xellos suddenly popped in front her making her stop.

"Ah, Lina-san! I've been searching for you!" he said cheerfully with a smile.

"Xellos? What do you want?" she asked suspiciously. But secretly she felt relieved seeing someone besides females…..

"Lina-san, I need your help!" he asked while gripping her shoulders.

"W-what? What happened?" Lina asked back feeling very confuse. Either Xellos needs her to do something for his benefit or he was just being his usual sneaky self. She found out that it was the former but of course she would only help him if what he wanted from her was reasonable.

But when he revealed his intention, it had bloody shocked her.

"Lina-san! I want you to supply me with your negative emotion! But not just any negative emotion, I want your lust!" Xellos spoke in a hard tone as both his eyes opened and staring at her intently.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Lina yelled at him as she violently pushed him away.

"I'm talking about making oh, sweet and lusty love," he replied as he grabbed her again before starting to move his hands lower.

Lina's eyes twitch and her body was shaking violently, "Innocent stealer!!!!" she screamed before grabbing his arm and tossing him in the air.

"God, Xellos! What the- You- I- I mean you don't even have the proper organ to do THAT….," Lina replied in a frustrated tone while keeping her distance from the fallen Mazoku.

"Ummm, you've got a point! Ah! I still have my staff- uh, Lina-san?" Xellos called out to the already-fled sorceress.

_

* * *

__I still have my staff my ASSS!!!_

Lina was starting to lose her mind as she resumed her running. Why did a Mazoku tried to 'tumble' her. Who's next? Gaav!? Valgaav!? The Lord Of Nightmare!?!?

Even her companions' behaviors were……..abnormal. First Sylphiel, then Amelia. That just leave Gourry and Zel. Gourry was plain weird from the very beginning she met him but lets just hope he doesn't know what sex is. And Zel, she was sure that that angsty guy would never act like those three.

"Oi Lina! What's the rush," a male voice called out to her. Lina diverted her attention towards the voice to find the chimera sitting crossed leg on a bench.

"Zel! Oh, am I glad to see you!" she gleefully said as she walked towards him.

"Why?" he asked, giving her a room to sit down.

"Oh god, you didn't know what happened to me! Sylphiel, Amelia and Xellos are trying to-" she couldn't continue any further as Zelgadis cut her off.

"They only want to give you their love," he suddenly blurted.

_Okay, Amelia and Sylphiel I can understand even though I don't want to….but Xellos wants to give me his love…?!_

"Love? What love!? Don't you find it yucky? Me and them, females and a Mazoku?!" Lina yelled at the calm chimera.

"That's just because you do not have any experience," Zelgadis stated with unfazed eyes.

Lina's eyes bulged at his statement. It felt like as insult but Lina forced herself not to make a crude remark and 'damaging' her companion.

"But, I can help you," This time Zelgadis' calm face disappeared and was replaced by a devilish smirk, "I, the super hot bishie Zelgadis Greywords will train you to perfect the art," he continued as he started to decrease the distance between them.

At that moment, Lina's eyes popped out their sockets. With all the abnormal events that had happened to her, she surely did not foresee this not this sudden OOC Zelgadis.

As Zel's arm started to draped on her shoulder, she was oblivious to the frantic screaming from the L/Z fangirls.

"I guess I'm wrong! You are as crazy as the others!!!" Lina yelled as she jumped off the bench.

"Crazy for you," Zel replied seductively as he watched her with interest, a devilish grin crossed his lips, "I always like you Lina. You're so, feisty," he purred. Lina could have sworn her goose bumps were coming back.

_Gotta run! Gotta run!!!_

"Uhhh, look! Naked shrine maidens!" Lina suddenly yelled while pointing a finger at the direction behind him.

"Where?" Zelgadis whirled his head around but saw nothing but bushes. He too didn't saw Lina sprinting towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Lina was panting hard as she slumped against a wall, trying to get her energy back.

_Why didn't I just cast Ray Wing!?_

"Lina! Oi, Lina!!"

_Oh, man….did Zel ran after me…?_

But to her surprise and relief, it was only her protector.

"Gourry! Where have you been!? You should have come and rescue me from the others!!" Lina yelled angrily at him as she gripped his shirt, lowering his head so that they were on the same eye level.

"That's why I'm here! I've already talked with the others. And to tell you the truth, it sickens me!" Gourry spoke in a hard tone, which was very uncharacteristic of him. But at least he was normal.

"Tell me about it!! God, thank goodness I was able to escape them. And I'm glad that you're here too, Gourry," Lina said softly, flashing him a smile of gratitude.

"I'm glad to," Gourry replied as he brought her into a hug. Lina's face turned crimson color but because she was so exhausted from all the running, she just let him be.

"Not only did they tried to take you from me-" Lina could feel her heart beating faster, "But they didn't even let me join in the fun,"

…_..eh?_

"But now, you're all mine Lina Inverse," Gourry spoke in cynical voice as his grip around her tightened. Then it hit her.

"Y-You're not Gourry!! You're one of those abnormal freaks!!! Let go!!! I said let GO!!!"

* * *

"Let go!!!" Lina screamed as she bolted from her bed, panting heavily. Then she realized that there was no 'abnormal Gourry' hugging her. Looking around, she found herself back in her dark room.

_A dream…Just a dream…_

Lina let out a sigh of relief as she slipped back into the covers.

Only to find herself face to face with a very scorched Sylphiel.

"Lina-san," he burnt figure groggily mumbled in her sleep. And then she finally noticed that she and Sylphiel were both in nude.

_W-wait a minute, naked me naked Sylphiel in the same bed ……….._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Lina screamed on top of her lungs as she snatched the blanket to cover herself and started to move frantically to the opposite side of the suspiciously large bed.

And then she saw her next fear.

Her long lost companion, Naga who is also naked, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. There was a long pause as Lina's brain was trying hard to process all the information she received from her eyes. Instead of screaming, Lina just used every strength she had left to bonked her head on the headboard and let unconsciousness possess her.

**Oshimai (The End)**

Well, how did you like it. I really hope that you guys like it. And don't forget to review!

Lina: Me…sleeping with women…..and Naga of all people….

Zel: ...super hot bishie Zelgadis Graywords......?!

Don't ask...I was feeling super weird when I wrote this....Oh yeah, I bet that some of you are confuse on the Xellos part. To put it simply, Xellos' clothes are like his skin, so if you peeled that off, you won't find any other organ underneath it. That's why he doesn't have 'that'...

Xellos: Are you mocking me!?


End file.
